The Quest for Cheese
by ShadowoftheSunLord
Summary: What do 73 bored Djini do? Go on an adventure. For What? For glory, for honor, and most of all cheese. WARNING: corse language NEW CHAPTER UP
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden sun

Disclaimer: I do not own Golden sun.

On the northern sea of Weyard eight adepts were asleep in their Lemurian ship, preparing for negotiations with the people of Prox.

However, this is not their story.

This is the tale of seventy-three **very** bored, **very** ADHD Djini, bouncing off the walls below deck.

"BOREDBOREDBOREDBORED," one Venus djini muttered to himself.

"What's his problem?" The Mercury djini named Drizzle asked.

"Echo's gone catatonic from lack of stuff to do," the Mars djini named Fever replied.

"BOREDBOREDBOREDBOREDBOR--"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Gust burst out.

"Aw shit," murmured Haze "He's lost it"

Lull Dew and Corona attempted to calm the torreitic djinni down.

"Our problem is that we need something to do," said Blaze, assessing the situation.

"How 'bout an adventure?" asked Tonic.

"Yea!" -exclaimed Mud "Isaac and crew are always bitching about traveling. It sounds like fun!"

"But what should we 'adventure' for?" asked Lull, the official voice of reason and buzz killer.

A storm of answers flew up.

"Treasure!" shouted one.

"Pokemon!" shouted another

A combination of rocks, fire, rain, and wind struck the offender.

"Butt plugs!"

A massive summon assaulted with the one-who-would-dare-mention-the-unholy-device.

"The meaning of life!"

"No, Monty Python did that already."

"Who?"

"Never mind"

It seemed they would not get anywhere, when one voice cut through the din.

"**CHEESE**!"

Everyone fell silent; even Echo stopped his muttering. They turned to see who it was.

The voice belonged to Flint, leader of the djini. Flint never spoke unless it had great meaning.

"Yes…cheese…" Mud murmured.

The whisper of cheese went around the room, and it soon turned into a chant taken up by everyone.

"**CHEESE! CHEESE! CHEESE! CHEESE! CHEESE! CHEESE!**"

Whaddya think? Plz R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Hello, sorry it took so long for chapter 2

Hello, sorry it took so long for chapter 2. Damn writers block and school…

After the party celebrating the end of boredom and the start of hell breaking loose, (the Djnii had gotten into some foreign beverages, which Piers referred to as "Red Bull."), they had finally fallen asleep. They would have partied all night, if not for a very angry Ivan who threatened to stomp them with a snow boot if they did not shut the hell up. After breakfast and avoiding an attempt by Piers to slip Ritalin to them, the plans for finding the glorious cheese began. There were many arguments over what kind of cheese would be searched for. Lull suggested that they would find what they could, and cross that bridge when they got there.

"Alright," Flint got everyone's attention. "Phase one: extract information from the adepts. Echo, Corona, and Tonic will pester Felix until he reveals information."

Echo jumped around.

"Yea, Yea, I can do that! I'm good at that!"

"We know, Echo." Flint grumbled. "Mud, Blaze, Gust, and Lull will gain access to the ship records and try to obtain knowledge on the location of cheese. The rest of you must make it seem that there is NOTHING GOING ON, got that?"

"Yes sir!"

Flint made an annoyed face. "I have one other thing to say. While I am your commanding officer I expect you to reply with 'yeh yeh', understand?"

"Sure!" replied Fizz, only to be hit with a hammer.

"Bitch, what did I just say!?"

"Yeh Yeh?"

"That's better."

Blaze, Mud, Gust and Lull tried to gain records, but were stopped by Jenna.

"Sorry guys, but Piers doesn't want you here."

Thinking fast, Lull came up with a perfect cover.

"We came to warn you that we saw Garret going through your box of…toys…"

Jenna's eyes widened as she got the message and bolted to her room.

"GARET GET OUT OF THERE!"

The other three Djinii looked at Lull as he smiled triumphantly.

"Well, let's look for cheese."

Meanwhile, a second group of Djinii un successfully tried to extract information from a very pissed off Felix.

"Hey, Felix?" Echo asked shyly.

"What?" Felix grumbled.

"Do…ah…you know where one may find some…cheese?"

"I am in no mood for your bullshiting!"

Echo looked hurt. "What's his problem Isaac?"

Isaac looked over. "Oh he is just pissed because he knocked up this Proxian chick and she proved the kids are his."

Felix got defensive "They are not! They don't look like me!"

"I'll prove it!" Isaac yelled

Randomly, the fourth wall was broken and Maury Povich appeared, holding an envelope.

"Felix…" He said.

"Yes?"

He opened the envelope, "YOU ARE THE FATHER!

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!"

Felix cast a spell, causing Maury to be killed with a spire of rock.

"I still proved it!"

"Like hell you did!"

Fixed then jumped ship and hauled ass back to land.

Isaac stood dumbfounded and then turned to Echo.

"So…about cheese? We're heading towards Imil now, and Mia says they breed Goats for cheese."

"Excellent information!" Echo produced a crayon and proceeded to write with his feet.

The object of desire is at hand. What will happen next?


End file.
